Valentine's Day
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: Songfic. The song is from Linken Park. Bakura goes and visits someone on a dark day, but that dark day changes to light and wings.


**Me: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this was late but I had to do mega loads of homework!! -_- School hates me!**

**Ayume: No it doesn't. You just caught another cold cause spring is coming.**

**Ryou: Awe, poor Raven!**

**Me: O.o Ryou-kun!!! =glomps=**

**Malik: Well it looks like she's better. Oh and Raven, Marik thought it was boring on here so he's letting you have Ryou back.**

**Me: You're doing the thingies instead of Marik?! Yeah!!**

**Ryou: ^-^ I get to do this again.**

**Ayume: Oh dear, now Raven's going to be Ryou sick.**

**Malik: =shrugs= Raven doesn't own the show or the song 'Valentine's Day' by Linken Park. But the flower used in it was her idea...I think.**

**Ryou: X3 Please enjoy!**

* * *

Cold air blew around the room of pure darkness. Sorrow hung in the air as the happiness died long ago just like the light's that use to brighten up this once bright room. The shadows grasped the peace that was now in their hands squeezing it till it disappeared.

A mass of blanket's piled high on the bed was lightly moving up and down as the figure under it tried to forget what has happen. His cheeks were strained from tears, hiccups were replaced instead of breathing, and his heart, that once was pure thanks to a young teens touch, was now broken in two.

White hair appeared out of the blankets. Tangled and wilder then before. The teen's crimson eyes blinked away the left over tears, he looked at the clock on the dresser. It was near the afternoon, was that the time when he's suppose to meet them?

_My insides all turn to ash, so slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

Bakura got up with difficulty. Laying under the blankets for days can do that to a guy. The yami sighed kicking the pillow that has fallen when he straighten up. Another sigh before he stood on his feet swaying to and flow.

Since he wasn't wearing his shirt you could clearly see his ribs that were sticking up. His stomach was so flat and thin that a little child could rap their whole arms around them without any trouble.

The thief made his way to the door opening it and watched as the house's dark atmosphere wash over him like waves of the ocean during a storm. Bakura managed to get though it ignoring the laughing the shadows was doing to him.

_A black wind took them away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

After grabbing himself a black shirt he made his way to the stairs. Down below was like a dark abyss waiting for him to fall through. Bakura glanced at the bottom hoping to find at least one sign of sanity before he starts losing his mind again. But when has life given him his wish?

Bakura grunted walking towards the bottom, more darkness surrounded him the more he descended. He was sure something was going to make him trip, making him end up in the abyss that was welcoming him with open arms.

"You know, I would rather be in the shadow realm for all millennium again instead of going." He growled as he reached the final step. Clenching and unclenching his fist Bakura made it into a fist slamming it to the wall beside him. "Damn it! Why am I so weak when it comes to Ryou!"

_And the clouds above move closer _

_Looking so dissatisfied_

Bakura collapsed falling on his knees. The tears that were hiding were now free dancing down his cheeks. His fist punched the ground again and again right on top of the fallen droplets.

"Stupid mortals!" He cried out. He stopped punching the ground at the meantime and sat their hovering over the puddles in the carpets. Bakura let his body drop to the ground as his face was buried in his shed tears. Laying on his side he brought his legs up to his chest hugging them while more tears wetted his jeans. "Why do they all have to be weak?"

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

No more. He can't stay sitting in his sorrows all day. He was needed somewhere, somewhere that he didn't want to go but has to.

The thief pushed himself off the cream colored carpet patting his jeans. The tear stains were still visible. But their wasn't time to go change them. Bakura has to leave before his insanity gets the better of him.

After leaving and locking his house -which was still wishing for him to enter darkness- Bakura jammed his hands in his pockets strolling down the sidewalk cursing under his breath with the white locks blocking his darken red eyes.

_I used to be my own protection, but not now_

People watched him pass. Concern in all of their eyes. They didn't know what was wrong but they kept on walking, forgetting they ever saw the thief's darkest day.

But that didn't faze the yami. No, it just made him want to get back to the house faster so he can leave all of them behind. Who cares if he was bumping shoulders with people and not apologizing to them when they yell back at him or when someone was telling him a good day and he grunted at them. It wasn't his fault he was walking to the place where he knows his weakness was sure to show.

_Cause my path has lost direction, somehow_

Something caught his attention. A sweet smelling of blooming flowers brought him back to reality.

Bakura, forgetting about his bad mood, searched for the scent. Even though they were all mixed together one of them was what he wanted.

That's when his crimson eyes landed on a small flower shop not far from where he was standing. A woman was walking out of it's bright colored doors carrying white roses in a blue clouded vase with a little girl beside her laughing that a petal landed on her nose.

Bakura grinned running to the shop. His heart pounding in his chest as the dark clouds that surrounded him vanished. He opened the door, his hard breathing was mixed with the sounds of chimes hanging on the door's frame.

A woman with black hair with blue tips looked surprised at him then shook it off smiling at the yami. "Welcome to the Moonlight Tears flower shop. How may I help you?"

_A black wind took you away, from sight_

Bakura walked past her ignoring what she said and headed towards a stand with bright colored vases holding different varieties of flowers. Roses, Lilies, Sunflowers, Bird of Paradises, Daffodils, Honeysuckles; so much more that Bakura couldn't, at the meantime slip their names past his lips. Crimson eyes scanned though them looking for the one he smelled outside. The one that was making his dark mood vanish for the time being.

"Excuse me sir." Bakura turned to the woman. She was holding a red vase that had faries dancing on purpled colored stones. Each stone held a different word-meanings of words were on the ribbions the little creatures let blow in the breeze. In the vase was Anthuriums sticking up as if time froze it in that way.

Her face was mixed with confusion and concern. "Is there a certain flower your searching for?" She asked.

The thief stood up straight over towering the girl. "Yes, there's a flower known as Angel's Kiss. I don't suppose you have some in stock."

The girl tilts her side to side. "I don't know that kind." She puts the vase on the table with most care. "Maybe my assistant might know it."

As if on cue a girl pops her head out from a door behind the contour. Her long black hair with blue strikes fell over her eyes. "Yeah we have, hold on kay sir." Then she disappeared as fast as she had came.

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

Bakura stood there waiting for the mysterious girl to come back out with the flower he asked for, his impatients was wearing him down. After while the girl reappeared with a black vase that was painted with white wings spreading around the suface. The flowers, known as Angel's Kiss, was a bright blue flower with white tips on the petals and a sun colored middle. Why they call it Angel's Kiss is cause the flower had unique markings on the petals making them look like feathers. It was said that an angel fell in love with a demon and when the demon gave the angel the flower she kissed it making it glow as bright as it's pure white wings.

Bakura looked at the flowers. His finger gently glazing over it's petals like some of it's glow can rub off on him.

The girl holding the flowers grinned passing them to him. "Whoever your giving them to must be a lucky person. They were the last ones we had."

A smirk was on the yami's lips as he placed his nose on the flowers inhaling it's sweet scent. "He sure is." The sadness in his voice was hidden behind the flowers petals.

_And the clouds above move closer _

Dark clouds rolled in blocking the sun from it's job. Feet creased their pace getting their owner to his location. Bakura grunted. A rain drop landed on his shoulder. He was running late. They still will be their when it rains but for how long?

"You guys better not have left Ryou alone already." He growled under his breath. The flowers he paid for were tucked under his shirt trying so hard not to get them damaged.

_Looking so dissatisfied_

He stopped. His breathing hard and hash but he made it. He looked up at the sign hanging over the gates he was leaning on. His happy mood that came when he was in the flower shop was left forgotten. 'Welcome to the Graveyard'. Why are they welcoming them? Is it so great to visit a place of dead mortals?

Bakura opened the gate walking though, the flowers out of his shirt. Not a petal out of place. He scanned the tombstones looking for a sign of his friends. It didn't took long.

"Hey Bakura! Over here!" The yami turned on his head to see the two Egyptians sitting on a trunk of a fallen tree wearing black clothes like himself.

_And the ground below grew colder _

Fast feet ran to him as they slowed down when they reached the thief. Malik looked up at him, his lavender eyes red as blood stared at crimson ones. He was crying, not looking like it was days ago. The boy leaned in close enought for the petals to start tickling his tan nose. They were brightening up his mood.

"Are they for Ryou?" His voice wasn't cheerful anymore. It's like the dark clouds above stole it away replacing it with it's own sadness. Malik wasn't looking at him anymore, he was glazing at the Angel's Kisses.

Bakura nodded pulling one of the flowers out and passing it to the Egyptian. "He might like you to give him one Malik." When the hikari smiled, still shown his sadness, Bakura turned his attention to the other yami that was veiwing the whole scene. "Do you want to give him one, too, Marik?"

Marik shook his head resting a hand on the hikari's shoulder. "He's your hikari `Kura," Was that right? Did his voice change? A rain drop fell on his nose causing him to look up at the darkening sky. "Besides he's crying."

_As they put you down inside_

When Bakura nodded they headed down the walk way passing praying angel statues that were old of age, grave stones with most of their names already vanishing from the years, and wind that played in their hairs as they walked on. The rain picked up making the earth beneath them begin to mist.

But they didn't stop. They kept on walking on knowing where their fellow angel lays wait. Malik began crying again but none of them notice cause the rain washed it away.

Marik held his head high not daring to look away from the horizon. The thief, who was walking slower then the others clenched his fist around the vases base. His mind was racing. So much memories rushed through his head all of them involving Ryou.

That's when the trio stopped in front of a gravestone. An angel hovered over it with it's white outstretched wings making a shadow over the writing. It was newer then the ones they past not so long ago. Bakura bent down wiping away the mud that stuck on the words with his hands. A sad smiled shown on his figures as he stared at the writing.

"Hi Ryou," His voice calm yet so hurt. "I'm back, and the Psycho's came with me this time."

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

Malik went down on his knees holding the flower shakily as the tears made known to the yami's. "It's me Ry, Malik. Can't you hear me? I'm so sorry I wasn't there when…when…" His voice cracked as he leaded on Marik's leg his head bent low as the fit of sniffles and hiccupping came.

Tapping on the shoulder made Malik look up. "Come on young one, your getting dirty." Marik lowered down picking him up with the hikari's legs on either side of him. "Bakura," The said thief glanced up at him, his face hidden from the angel's wings. "I'm taking Malik home. Will you be ok by yourself?"

Bakura nodded returning his attention back to the gravestone. "I'm not alone. Ryou is here with me." He grabbed a bundle of his coat in front where his broke heart laid dormant. "I know he's here, I can feel it."

_So now you're gone _

_And I was wrong_

Before Marik walked away Malik said his blessings to the sleeping hikari laying under the ground, throwing his flower to him. "I'll come back Ry!" He called out as Marik walked on. "And next time I won't break down! I will talk to you with the happiness you always gave me! Promise!"

A sigh escaped Bakura's lips. Who was he kidding? He was alone in the rain talking to a stone that has his hikari's name. He knows he wouldn't walk around on earth. He's to pure, they might of cheered when he died, welcoming him in open arms as he came to the clouds on that day.

Fist made contact on the wet ground. Bakura coughed out, watching as his salty tears disappeared with the rain. He growled punching the ground again with the hand that had the vase of flowers. When that action was done the thief turned his head slightly. Broken glass were buried in the mud. He watched as the white petals fell one by one off they hosts and become boats riding down the trail.

_I never knew what it was like _

"Is that it?" He laughed. Straightening up and letting the rain dance on his face. "You want me to leave? Just because I'm a tomb robber that doesn't mean I would steal away what's mine!" He points at the sky with some flowers he gathered unknowingly. "Ok, Fine! You know what Ra! I'll leave right now and you'll never see my face in this graveyard till Marik kills me somehow!"

He stood up, turned on his heel, and took a step foreword but stopped halfway looking down at his hand. He sighs dropping the flowers on the ground.

_To be alone_

"I'm sorry young one," He starts running away. The rain pounding on him begging him to turn back. "But I can't stand not hearing you anymore!"

_On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day_

A door slammed closed as the soaking wet yami walked in with a weight on his shoulders. Coats and shoes were thrown in a random corner as Bakura strolled to the couch.

He collapsed onto it with his white hair wildly covering his whole back. The rain outside continued to pour making their music known. Bakura huffed laying on his face in the pillow.

"Miss me old friend?" He laughed to himself hugging the pillow close to his chest. If only it replied back, it might of helped the thief's aching heart. But won't fill the hole that his sweet angel took with him to the forbidden lands that he himself wasn't allowed to venture.

For a second, he thought he heard humming. But it must have been a mistake. The rain outside was the only noise he clearly listened to as his crimson eyes closed and his head rested on the soft pillow.

_On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day_

Another land invaded his dream world. It was calm and peaceful-not like the dreams he visualized every night ever since Ryou left for the clouds. Nothing wasn't touched by darkness's hands making it evil or sinister looking. Clouds, not flames, were floating on by. The waters weren't black with venom but clear as a crystal in the sun. And speaking of sun, Bakura looked up covering his eyes from it's rays, it wasn't the grinning moon no more, in fact it wasn't night.

Bakura turned in a circle viewing all that was around him. He was getting frustrated, he hated stuff like this. What happened to the screams of pain in the air, the smell of rotting flesh, and, most of all the darkness. For Ra's sake, he's a yami not a goody two shoe's like the pharaoh and his shrimpy hikari.

That's when it hits him. All these good things. The happiness, nothing dieing in a forgotten corner. He's not in his dream world he's in…

"Bakura!"

_On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day_

_(I used to be my own protection but not now)_

Crimson eyes doubled in size. The sound of a heart beating faster as the figure froze in place. That voice he heard, he wasn't suppose to hear what lost it's soul to Heaven's hands.

"Bakura!"

There it was again, but it sounded more…happy than surprised like the first one. Bakura could of swear he heard the beat of wings. But he couldn't move from where he stood. Everything in his surroundings rushed right past him making his hair stand up from the winds.

A pair of warm welcoming arms wrapped themselves in an embrace around the thief's shoulders. A head laid on his back as it nuzzled in his white hair giggling. He neither turned nor peeked at the giggling figure. He knew right away when his name was called who's angelic voice it came from. He just didn't want to see his face and then find out that this-all of this was a nightmare ready to form and consume him in the darkness.

_On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day_

_(Cuz my mind has lost direction somehow)_

The arms tightened. The sound of someone crying was soon to follow. "Why won't you look at me, `Kura? Are you mad at me for being weak?"

Bakura bit his lower lip bending his head foreword letting his white locks cover his darkening eyes. It was him. If it was a nightmare then he's glad he get's to feel that warm, sweet welcoming feel that made you happy no matter what you felt like.

"Bakura!" The voice was breaking. It was killing Bakura's heart. Why can't he just turn around? "Please look at me!…Bakura…" He can hear it! The sobbing. It was making the back of his shirt wet. The arms around his chest loosened-Bakura wanted them to stay like that forever! Why isn't he stopping him?

They came fully off. The sobbing deceased to little hiccups but he could still hear the sound of tears hitting the green grass below his feet. Then, his world disappears! Footsteps walked away from the thief.

They stop for a belief second. "You don't love me anymore. I get it." He heard him say, such sadness in that angelic voice. It didn't match. "All because I couldn't survive the cancer in my chest…I know you told me to be strong through it but-" He coughed out a loud sob. "I'm not the hikari you wanted me to be." Bakura could hear the sound of shuffling feet on the grass. Then the beat of wings again. No! It can't end like this! "Bye Bakura…I'm sorry."

_On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day _

_(I used to be my own protection but not now)_

"No!" Bakura could feel his body listening to him again! He turned right on the heel grabbing hold of the escaping hikari. All he managed to grab was his uncover foot. Bakura stared up at Ryou, his white wings letting him hovering just above him. But that's not what he was concerning about.

The thief pulled hard on the foot bringing it's owner in his arms. Ryou yelped from the sudden move but relaxed freely in his yami's arms, his wings folding down allowing Bakura more room to embrace him.

"Don't…"

Ryou looked up confused. He tilts his head to the right trying to see the eyes that were hidden under white wild hair. "What was that, `Kura-kun?"

Bakura couldn't take it anymore. In a swift movement he locked lips with Ryou in a soft kiss. It didn't last long till Bakura broke it apart to look in his eyes.

"Don't talk like that, young one." His voice, once full of power and strength, was shaking, shaking like it was…crying. "Never say I don't love you anymore! I do and still will. I can't live like this without you by my side bringing that sweet angelic smile with you. You always been by my side through everything but…this isn't fair!" He kissed him again. "Why did it had to be you? There's, like, millions of other kids but it had to be you."

Ryou sighed shaking his head. "Please understand Bakura." He creased his cheek thoughtfully. "I'm o.k. really. I do get lonely at times but I love the job they gave me."

"What's that?" Bakura asked.

White locks blew in the winds as the air around them changed. It was trying to pull them apart! Bakura fought against it holding Ryou with all his strength but it wasn't working. The hikari smiled spreading his wings that cause Bakura to lose his hold on him.

"It's time for me to go `Kura." He flew out of reach of the thief. It hurts him to see him desperately trying to grab him again but that's how it was meant to be. The living must talk to the living while the dead talk to the dead.

"No Ryou! RYOU!"

_On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day_

"Don't go!" Crimson eyes blinked. He's back in his room. It really was a dream. "Damn it!" He yelled throwing the pillow he woke up hugging. "It was to good to be true! It was a nightmare, and the worst one I ever gotten!" He growled punching the cushion beside him. He cursed Ra's name before standing up.

Something caught his eye-it fell off when he stood up. He bent down grabbing hold of the fallen object. When it came to his view he laughed, he laughed dropping it on the ground again and at the same time tears.

"So that's it, huh?" He smiled up at the ceiling. "Glad to know your still my little angel, Ryou." He walked away to the door when the thief heard it knocking. Another thing to lighten up his mood. Two Egyptians ready to hang with their buddy.

_(Cuz my mind has lost direction somehow)_

When the door closed the only light, that was coming from the open window, shined down on the object. A flower, ripped and cover partly in mud laid on the floor. A ribbon tied around it's stem with it a card.

A gust of wind blew it open revealing what secrets that waited within.

_Bakura, Happy Valentine's Day! I'll miss you but don't worry, I'm always with you. Love Your Guardian Angel, Ryou Bakura._

_

* * *

_

**Me: I think I made it to cheesy.**

**Ayume: ...is that how you spell it?**

**Me: no clue, I suck at spelling! Just ask my teachers!**

**Malik: I did, and they wish for you to stop drawing on your work and for once do writing!**

**Ryou: ^-^ she's an artist Malik-kun. She can't help it that she get's bore during class.**

**Me: X3 =glomps= OMR it's so good to have you back!**

**Ayume: Ok enough of this! It's time to do the yelling your heads off!**

**Me, Ayume, Malik, and Ryou: HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!!!**

**Ryou: ^-^ please review! She worked hard to make this.**


End file.
